Night Of The Accident
by iBook-caity
Summary: Its Christmas time at the academy and families are reuniting. Rose has been invited to spend Christmas with Lissa, but when there's a bad storm and lots of fog, what will happen to Rose and Lissa's family? Please R&R and if you want me to write some more of it just say so in a review (:


I woke up to the smell of rain. It pounded on the roof, dripping down the windows. The odd thunder struck could be heard in the distance. I looked at the clock. Great, i've slept in. I jumped out of bed and went to get my clothes, shoes and backpack. It was christmas time again, so all the Moroi and damphirs were off to see there family. It was a bit different for me, as my mother was a full time professional guardian and this year her Moroi were being hunted down by Strigoi. So, naturally i couldnt go and stay with her. And as for my father, well, i dont even know who he is. So he's out of the question. So thankfully Lissa and her family invited me to go with them for christmas. It was a very kind offer because if they hadnt i would of been stuck at the Academy with the younger children who didnt have parents. I would of been baby sitting. I looked around for my old pair of runners. They were under a pile of clothes on the floor. After stuffing them into my bag at the bottom i grabbed the clothes and stuffed them in too. After a moments hesitation i grabbed my stake from under the matress and stuck it down the side of my backpack. I did one quick search of the room to make sure i hadn't forgotten anything.  
>I went outside in chilly air and stood there, waiting for Lissa. She came running out with her bag, looking perfect as always.<br>We grinned at eachother, it wasnt always that we spent christmas together. I took her bag and hung it over my other shoulder.  
>Before she could protest i put my hand up to stop her. We walked over to the Academy's gates and gave the guards our Christmas break pass. They nodded and opened the big iron gates. As we made our way to the car the rain started up again and i could hear the gates firmly shutting behind us. Cold air whipped around my face, making my hair blow in all different directions. We spotted the car and ran to it, jumping in. "Thankyou for letting me come sir." It was then that i noticed Lissa's mum wasnt in the car and it must of been a similar time that Lissa noticed it too.<br>"Dad, where's mum?" She asked curiosuly, a frown beginning to form on her face. "We're picking her up on the way, she got a little frazzled with it all, you know how she is. So i gave her some extra time to get sorted. No need to worry." He gave Lissa one of those re-assuring smiles. It must of worked because her frown went away.  
>"Oh, okay." The engine of the car rumbled as it got started. Soon the tires were rolling and we were on the road. I looked out the window, watching all the buildings and trees blur past us. This was it. I smiled to my self. But deep down i had a feeling something bad was coming. After about a half hour of driving we picked up Lissa's mum, and we were on the freeway, heading north. "Where are we going this year?" Lissa asked curiously.<br>"Oh, its a surprise." "Come on dad, thats no fun." Complained Lissa's brother. To be honest i hadnt really noticed that he was there. Their parents smiled.  
>"You'll find out soon enough." After several hours on the road we were finally near the secret destination. Butterflies formed in my stomach, i was so excited. We turned left onto a narrow road. On either side of the road there were trees of all sorts. There was plenty of wildlife about. I glanced at Lissa, her eyes gleamed as she took it all in. I looked back out the window and smiled. Rain started pouring down, heavier than before. The wind screen wipers started flicking left and right furiously. A small mist was forming in front of the car. I could see Mr and Ms Dragimir squinting out the front windscreen, trying to stay on the path. That feeling i had had at the start was coming back. It was a cold feeling, not the kind of feeling were you wanted to put on a jacket, but the sort were you could sense something bad was going to happen. My heart race increased a bit, and as i looked around i could see everyones faces becoming the same concerned look that i had. The mist was now becoming a thick fog,<br>that clung to the windows and hid the trees. "Maybe it would be safer if we pulled over and waited to the fog to go." Lissa suggested. Her dad nodded and pushed his foot down on the brakes. Except that the car didnt stop. My heart skipped a beat as i took it in. The brakes were broken. And we were travelling at atleast 100km per hour. The feeling grew stronger. "Dad why aren't you slowing down?" Lissa's brother asked frantically. "Son i'm trying! Dammit! The brakes are broken!" It was in that moment when i was pretty sure that my heart skipped several beats. "Dad look out!" Lissa screamed. We all looked out the window just in time to see the startled deer that was bounding across the road. The car swerved but still managed to hit the deer. We spun in 360 degrees and went straight into a tree.  
>My head bashed against the window. The window cracked, cutting open my forehead. A blood curling screamed flooded my ears. Lissa. The back of the car must of hit another tree because before i knew it, there was a tree on top of the car. I screamed again as part of the tree trunk landed on my ribs. They were being crushed. I heard several other screams. I looked down, my arm was twisted in a strange direction with a bit of bone sticking out of the torn skin. Defiantly broken. I couldn't breath. I could feel my life being sucked out of me. I wasnt sure who was screaming anymore, i couldnt tell if i was or not. Stars danced before my eyes. My clothes were sticking to my body. Blood. My head throbbed and i could taste blood in my mouth. That couldn't be good. My eye lids began shutting. But not before i saw Lissa's blood and tear stained face appear. She screamed.<p>Blackness enclosed me, taking me out of my body. I guess this is what it felt like to die, to have your soul getten taken away. No matter how much i tried to fight it, i couldn't. I was being taken away from this world. Were i would be taken to a a new world, a world were i would see the dead. Were i would live among them. Were i would be the dead. <p>


End file.
